piaprofandomcom-20200223-history
Piapro Studio for v4x
Piapro Studio for V4X was released in conjunction to the VOCALOID4 update. About This version of the editor was first released with Megurine Luka's new software "Megurine Luka V4X". It used the VOCALOID4 API as its means of synthesising results and as a result all vocals released for this engine also could work on VOCALOID4. The engine version would also load all previous VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 vocals that would work on Piapro Studio. Certain Crypton Future Media V4X packages also came with a version of Studio One 3 or 4 Piapro Edition. This version of Studio One would work with Piapro Studio for V4X operating as a VST plugin. Piapro Studio encountered problems when VOCALOID5 was released. While this did not cause Piapro Studio to cease function, it resulted in Piapro Studio results having to be manually entered in VOCALOID5, rather then being input directly and with ease with VOCALOID4. All Japanese V4X range releases had the additional feature "E.V.E.C." included. It was this function specifically that encounters errors in VOCALOID5. Hatsune Miku V4C was released with a "standalone" version of the software. Releases *Megurine Luka V4X **Hard* **Soft* **English Straight **English Soft *Kagamine Rin & Len V4X **Rin Power* **Len Power* **Rin Sweet **Rin Warm **Len Cold **Len Serious *Hatsune Miku V4X **Original* **Solid* **Dark **Soft* **Sweet *Hatsune Miku V4 English * indicates a E.V.E.C. powered vocal. Release notes *Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English did not include mention of Piapro Studio in their release notes by Crypton Future Media, Inc., though could be purchased alongside the Kagamine Rin & Len V4X version bundled. Updates *supports VOCALOID4 voicebanks. https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5131 This version was supplied with Megurine Luka V4X. *This version added E.V.E.C., though the function was limited to just Luka.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5126 *The version also upgraded past Piapro Studio VOCALOID3 API that came with MEIKO V3, Hatsune Miku V3 and KAITO V3 to the VOCALOID4 API Piapro Studio version. This means they can use Pitch Rendering, XSY, Pitch Snap Mode, along with all the other functions of VOCALOID4.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5131 Vers. 2.0.1;https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5623 *Add "Line", "Curve", and "Eraser" tools. *Enable changing automation continuation mode. *Refine zoom slider behaviour. *Enable customizing "anchor point" of zoom sliders. *Avoid blocking UI-thread while rendering regions or exporting tracks. *Various bug fixes. Vers. 2.0.2;https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en *Indicates the status when Piapro Studio is disconnected from the Host Application. *Enable to add position marker onto the measure bar. *Synchronize the grid lines with the snap mode setting. *Improve the drawing flicker of the automation curve. *Various bug fixes. version 2.0.2.1; fixes some bug on version 2.0.2.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en version 2.0.2.2; fixes the performance problem when Piapro Studio is disconnected from the Host DAW.https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5675&lang=en version 2.0.3;'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5703&lang=en *Implements “Wallpaper” feature. *You can drop a image file onto the Editor Window as a wallpaper. *Supports “HATSUNE MIKU V4X BETA” Voice Library. *Various bug fixes. '''Vers 2.0.3.6'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5865&lang=en *Fixes a playback problem. *Mac Improves graphic performance. *Supports "E.V.E.C. Voice Release" with some V4X voice libraries. *Various bug fixes. 'version 2.0.3.9'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=5885&lang=en *Includes VOCALOID4 API Updater. (VOCALOID API version 4.2) *Alt (Cmd) + Click on the piano roll keyboard selects the notes of the same key. *Various bug fixes 'version 2.0.4.1'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=6156&lang=en *Supports “HATSUNE MIKU V4X” and “HATSUNE MIKU V4 English” Voice Libraries. *Various bug fixes. 'version 2.0.4.3'https://piaprostudio.com/?p=6272&lang=en *VOCALOID4 API is updated to support more Cross Synthesis Group definitions. *Fixed error on importing certain MIDI file. *Various bug fixes. '''Vers.2.0.4.7; This was exclusively for the Mac version. It fixed the scanning error of AudioUnit (on GarageBand / Logic Pro X) under macOS 10.13 High Sierra. FAQ References fr:Piapro Studio for V4X Category:Software